powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 47: Professor Shibata's True Colors!?
is the forty-seventh episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the beginning of Bioman's five-episode endgame arc, with the revelation of the truth of Professor Shibata and a clue regarding the whereabouts of Bio Hunter Silva's ultimate weapon: the mecha Balzion. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Question of Origin". Synopsis As the Biomen tries to assist Professor Shibata on furthering his Conscious Circuit research, they unexpectedly discover Balzion's possible hiding place as Shirou discovers the surprising truth about the mysterious scientist. Plot The episode begins where the mechaclones are searching for Balzion. Therefore, Shuichi and Professor Shibata had tested the gun to snipe one of the mechaclones but failed as they are after by it before the Biomen arrives to deal with them. They are confronted by Mason and Psygorn as he allows Yellow4 and Pink5 to take both Shuichi and Professor Shibata to escape. It reveals that Professor Shibata manages to capture one of the mechaclones in order to test more of his conscience circuit research which is the new conscience circuit. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man was furious to see what Professor Shibata did and Farrah can not forgive him for what happened previously when Miki was placed with a conscience circuit to take a sacrifice on the Satan Megas. Doctor Man furiously launches a neo-mechagigan Lens Megas to find Balzion's location. Meanwhile, Professor Shibata takes Shuichi and the Biomen to his secret laboratory which is in the caves. When it tests his newly invented conscience circuit it was interrupted when the Biomen are weakened because of their Bio Particles are connecting to the Balzion as Peebo realizes that Balzion is close by. Because of the shake of rocks, he wakes Shirou just to wake the other even he carries the unconscious Jun and Hikaru to safety. Upon rescuing a weakened Shingo, Shirou got hit by the rocks as Professor Shibata manage to save him and both are trapped. Professor Shibata does his best to wake his long lost son, Shirou, who is unconscious as he wakes up and noticing him for calling his full name. But still he never mistaken about the professor's actions before his group rescues them. At the Bio Base, Peebo realizes the cause of the earthquake coming from the anti-bio energy and is in fact Balzion and he informs Shirou to find it. When the group proceeds to find Balzion, they are confronted by Bio Hunter Silva as he attacks them stating that Balzion belongs to him. Before he can engage the group, he was tackled by Professor Shibata but was retaliated as Shirou saves him from being hit. Professor Shibata's disguise is now ruined by Silver's blasters and Shirou notices his face as he removes the disguise to reveal himself and Doctor Man was watching the events and he was impressed to see his former rival, Shinichirou Go for the long time and is in fact Shirou's father. Shirou did not get it from the very beginning that Professor Shibata is actually his father Shinichirou in disguise and he remembers as a child that his father is dead. Shinichirou denies that he was a long dead. When the Balzion continues to build up because of its resurrection, the group convinces Shirou to find it but Shinichirou tells his son to destroy Balzion before its too late as he takes this matter into his own hands against his former rival Hideo now known as Doctor Man. Shirou tries to stop his father from leaving but was blocked by Mason and his squad. Shirou tells Shuichi to hide as the group soon transforms into the Biomen against the group. After defeating the mechaclones, Psygorn attacks them multiple times but they retaliate by defeating Psygorn from their Bio Electron Beam followed by Bio Electron Charge. The Biomen are soon confronted by Lens Megas piloted by Mason. Red1 soon launches the Bio Dragon to transport their Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo as the fight becomes an equal fight even deflect its attack with its Super Maser. When demonstrating the mecha abilities the Bio Robo retaliates with Bio Missile and finally destroys it with Bio Particle Cut causing Mason to flee via emergency jet. After the incident, Shirou begins his own personal dilemma to find his father as he thought about his father's denial that he was dead. He wanted to see from his own eyes as the group reunite with Shuichi to find his father, Shinichirou. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 9.6% *In this episode, the scene of saying Fusion, Hyper Cross! is not seen but to skip the scene where it forms the Bio Robo. This also happens in the Philippine English Dub where the scene takes place of saying Bio Integrate!. *In the Philippine English Dub, Shinichiro's English dubbed name is Shichiro as stated by Doctor Man at the same episode. *Also in the Philippine English Dub before they execute the Bio Electron charge, the Biomen misspelled as Bio Freeze Beam instead of Bio Electron Beam. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda